


Day 16

by bigleosis



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas Caroling, Christmas Singers - Freeform, Day 16, Good Omens Fanfiction Advent calendar, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21629677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: I asked my followers on twitter and Instagram for their favorite Christmas Carols. I couldn’t decide which one to use, because they are all beautiful! So you get them all as wellIn the Bleak MidwinterAdeste FidelesThe Holly and The IvyCarol of the BellsOh Holy Night
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545160
Kudos: 15





	Day 16

**Author's Note:**

> I asked my followers on twitter and Instagram for their favorite Christmas Carols. I couldn’t decide which one to use, because they are all beautiful! So you get them all as well  
> [In the Bleak Midwinter](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xRobryliBLQ)  
> [Adeste Fideles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B1bLxrZEy4g)  
> [The Holly and The Ivy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4FFp-doyMTI)  
> [Carol of the Bells](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FSCo5dZ42v8)  
> [Oh Holy Night](https://youtu.be/iyjm6VpNaNA)

**Day 16 | Christmas singing**

Crowley pushed himself up from his lying position, while Aziraphale turned to greet his new customers, but it wasn’t just a single person. Five young women had walked through the door, dressed in some antique Christmasy clothes, notebooks in hand.  
Aziraphale clasped his hands and wiggled in joy.

“Oh Crowley! Christmas singers!”

Crowley rolled his eyes fondly at Aziraphale’s statement of the obvious. “I can see that, Angel,” he answered as he sat up properly.

“Good evening, sirs. May we brighten your evening with a small Christmas Carol?”

Again Aziraphale beat him for an answer. “Oh please, do us the favour.”

He joined Crowley on the sofa, while the singers got ready. They performed ‘Carol of the Bells’ and Crowley had never heard a more beautiful performance of the song. Their tuning and voicing were more than perfect, and they made Aziraphale radiate love in big waves, which made Crowley feel all tingly.  
He could have watched Aziraphale for the rest of eternity like this. His angel glowing with happiness and contentment.

When the women were finished with the song, Crowley and Aziraphale rose from the sofa, clapping.

“That was an outstanding performance,” the angel praised.

Crowley miracled some money, to put it in their box. “He’s right. Best performance I’ve ever seen,” he agreed.

The young ladies thanked them for their kind words and generous donation. They left the shop with an additional blessing from Aziraphale, who saw them out, and locked the shop afterwards.

“How about we go upstairs and get comfortable in front of the fireplace, dear?” Aziraphale suggested while he walked back to Crowley, straight into his waiting arms.

“Sound perfect. But first: dinner,” Crowley answered before he placed a lingering kiss on Aziraphale’s lips.


End file.
